The Lucky Ones
by xBeingxEmilyx
Summary: Tori never really believed in love. She was always used, and felt that she would never find the right guy. Clueless to see it, Tori finally realises that the only guy who cared for her was... Robbie Shapiro. A ventriloquist, nerd, and very awkward. Girls like Tori, don't usually fall for boys like Robbie. But Tori just wants to be loved, by the right guy.
1. Falling in Love

Love is stupid. I didn't believe it at all. Of course I have gone out with guys, Ryder, etc, but did I believe in love? No. I understand my parents are in love, well without them I wouldn't be here. At all. But I wonder how they do it. How they loved each other for so long, Beck and Jade, I love them as a couple, but how do they do it? I do believe in love, but not 'my' love. I know I'm Tori Vega, one of the prettiest, nicest and funniest girls at Hollywood Arts, many boys would love to date me, and I'm sure I would like to date them. The boys at HA, aren't awful looking, but I don't see a long relationship with any of them like Beck and Jade. I … never believe in my own love, because no one made me feel special. Boys using me, they are jerks. I feel so insecure, I don't know why people always do that to me. I feel hurt all the time, by these popular guys who just use me. When I watch all these romantic movies, I envy the girls. These caring guys want them and the girls just deny them, because they aren't that good looking and then she falls in love with a good looking guy who uses her…

Wait~ I've done that before, to my dear friend Robbie Shapiro.

He's nerdy and awkward, he has a puppet named Rex, a ventriloquist. Smart but clueless too. He likes Cat, but then she got this new boyfriend Eric, he's lovely. Cat has been dating him for a while, and when we have sleepovers she always says how she's in love with him, blah blah blah. He's new. So Robbie, and I have been hanging out a lot lately, sitting in the cafeteria, we always have awkward conversations, because it's only us. Andre is dating this new girl. Cat and Eric, Beck and Jade are back together, Robbie and I.

I only know now, that Robbie does like me, maybe I'm the clueless one. I have ignored Robbie, rolled him off my shoulder, and dated Ryder. Ryder the boy who used me just to get a good grade. Robbie was the first to tell me. He cared about me. Tori Vega, you stupid girl.

Robbie did make me feel special, he made me feel beautiful, he always tells me how I'm a good friend. That's how I want to feel. But what am I doing, what is this feeling? It's not love… Is it love?

Tori Vega, the prettiest girl in school. Robbie Shapiro, awkward boy who plays with a puppet. This shouldn't happen usually, I should be in love with one of those guys who looks like a superstar. Girls like me shouldn't be falling for boys like Robbie.

I'm in love… with Shapiro. Robbie Shapiro.

The next day, I knew things were about to get awkward. It was the start of lunch, and everybody was with their significant other. Jade and Beck. Cat and Eric. Andre and the new girl, I forgot her name. Who was left? Robbie and I, of course. I sit down holding a salad up to my mouth. I start to take a bite, but I am startled when someone touches my shoulder.

"Hey Tori"

It was Robbie, he seemed happier then even.

"Hey Robbie"

I try to keep cool, but Robbie was sitting so close to me. Very close. He places his water on the table and grabs a sandwich out of his bag, he smiles at me, and then takes a bite. I can hardly eat, and I can feel my hands shaking when I pick up the fork. How does he have that affect?

"Uh, I was thinking, maybe we should get sushi after school. Because… we can… talk about, the acting assignment!"

Nice one, Vega.

"I would love to Tori"

"Really? I mean cool"

"Tori are you ok?"

I can hear the concern in his voice. I really am acting more awkward, but I can't help it! It is his fault, for being so… lovely.

"I'm fine Robbie, honestly… it's just the assignment, I just don't think I can do good enough"

"Don't say that Tori, You're a great actress, I believe in you"

Fucking hell. Why does Robbie do this to me? Well he doesn't know he is doing this to me. Why am I realising just now, that Robbie Shapiro actually cares about me. More than Ryder. I am stupid, but now, now I'm in love, and awkward as ever.

"Thanks Robbie, you're a good friend, I will see you later tonight"

Just as I am about to leave, He grabs my arm. Oh fuck you Robbie, stop teasing me.

"Wait, do you want me to pick you up?"

"That would be lovely"

I stand up and leave to go to class. If only Robbie saw how big my smile was. I can't even see my face, but I know I'm smiling like an idiot.


	2. Try

So tonight is the night I go on my date with Robbie to Nosu. Date? Wow I have been thinking about this a lot, maybe too much. Maybe love isn't as bad as it seems. I still find it hard to fall in love, but when I'm with Robbie, 'falling in love' seems so… easy?

Oh shut it Tori, go back to getting dressed, you do want to look extra special for Robbie!

I get out a long dark purple dress, it's silky and smooth, but with a flowy edge too it. The colour so delicate on your eyes, I really hope Robbie likes this, I don't know why I have to prove it to him, come on I'm Tori Vega! Well that's what most people would say. But I, I just want Robbie. I need him to need me. I want him to want me. Infatuation.

After a bit of preparing, with my dress and hair, I wait on the couch for Robbie to knock on the door. I really hope I didn't over dress. We are only going to Nosu, and we are talking about an assignment here, well I might get him to talk about something else, I just have to wait and see…

'Knock'

Startled… again. I rush to the door, and open it, very fast. Lucky to see Robbie's smiling face but not for long, he looks speechless.

Jumping to conclusions like I always do

"I know I over dressed, I'm sorry!"

I turn to go and sit back on the couch and saying everything bad about myself, but I am stopped by Robbie's hand grabbing onto mine. Holding hands? No. Yes. Sort of…

I turn around, and we are still holding hands, we give an awkward look at each other then to our hands, and we let go.

"Sorry, and no Tori, you didn't over dress at all, I think you look beautiful… as always"

"Really?"

Here comes the idiot smile of course.

"Yes, and Nosu is a pretty fancy place, so don't worry you look fine. Well more than fine, of course…"

"Thanks Robbie"

We stand in an awkward silence, I try and swallow his words, beautiful? Does he always think I'm beautiful? Maybe he likes me. But he's probably just being friendly and that's the hardest part.

"Well, we better go"

"Oh yes, of course"

I follow him to his Car, what a surprise I thought his didn't work, well it does now, thankfully.

He opens the door for me, like a gentleman, and I am starting to think this is a date! Or just two friends going out for a talk about an assignment, like planned.

"Why are you smiling so big?"

"Huh?"

I come out of the thought of a date, and back to real word.

"You're smile, was bigger than before…"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was thinking about… sushi"

Stupid Vega. Tell him how you really feel. Now or Never.

"Robbie, it wasn't about sushi, I… need to tell you something"

What did I just do.

"Of course, you can call me anything Tor"

I love it when he calls me that

"Well, I like this guy… but I don't really know how to tell him"

Crap! What If he doesn't like me back! It's ok, he doesn't know it's about him yet…

"Just tell him Tori! The worst thing he could do is say he doesn't like you back!"

"So I just tell him."

"Yes."

Oh no.

"Thanks, and oh Robbie…"

"Yes Tori"

No. No. No. My stomach hurts so much, and I feel so dizzy, the car is moving and we haven't even started it yet.

"I… like… you."

The fuck did I just do.

The car is now silent, you could hear a pin drop. I turned my head because I didn't want to see his face. I just ruined my friendship with him, I just love him so much, and I have seen what Jade is like when her and Beck broke up the first time. I don't want that to me. I just don't want to be hurt again.

"Tori" he begins

Again he touches my arm, so I can look at him, but without thinking, I grab onto his shoulders in an awkward position, because I was sitting down.

"I don't care Robbie, I love you and I just want you to love me, but it doesn't work like that! Love never works the way I wanted it to be, So just tell me now, do you love me or do you not?

I can feel my tears sliding down my burnt cheeks. What have I done? Why did I put him under pressure?

"Tori, of course I love you, but I just can't date you…"

Well at least he loves me, I guess.

"Why?"

"Because I can't see you get hurt, Beck and Jade's fighting, break ups, I love you, I really do and I would date you in a second, But I loved you too much, and seeing you get hurt would be the worst pain"

I see were Robbie is going, I understand, and I would rather get hurt now and still be friends, I guess. But how long can I live knowing that we like each other and not do anything?

"Can we try?"

"Tori…"

"Please."

I don't know how this turned out. I know Robbie and I love each other but he doesn't want to date me because he doesn't want to hurt me or ruin our friendship. Is this good… or bad?

"I'm sorry Robbie, it's just that you make me feel special. I love you so much it hurts and I know If we break up it would be painful. Very. I just don't know how to live in silence, of just knowing we love each other, you know me."

Silence falls on us again.

I want to open the door, the car is stuffy and the tears are burning, and I can tell I'm sweating, I just need air and water, but I'm stopped again by Robbie's touch. But this time it was on my shoulder.

He spins me around, and we are now face to face. The gap between us becomes filled when he leans in so fast and kisses me.

I am startled at the start, but I place my arms around his neck. His body was hot, and I can feel my face burning up too. The car was stuffy and the night was young but warm. Robbie was a great kisser.

We both pull back, and I lean back into the car seat.

This is awkward, we say we can't love each other but we just had a passionate kiss. What's going on?

"I love you so much, and I know break ups are one of the worst feelings in the world, but we can't live life saying what if, all the time. So please, please, can we try?"

"Tori, will you date me?"

This is how it should of gone.

"Yes."


End file.
